Pillars of Creation: Arch Mage Saga
by MirrorWheel
Summary: [AU]: Sixth Year. Harry distrusts Dumbledore, the resurrection of the DA. Add in Qudditch, Romance, Action and Adventure; he learns about all new powers and spells not too common. He finds out the meaning hidden beneath the Prophecy as well as meaning not


Pillars of Creation: Arch Mage Saga

Part 0: Prologue

By: MirrorWheel

Disclaimer: All characters, and such are the copyrights and property of their respective owners. I claim no ownership of any character and such in any way.

"Spoken Words": Spoken words

_Thoughts:_ Thoughts

AU: Sixth Year. Harry distrusts Dumbledore, the resurrection of the DA. Add in Qudditch, Romance, Action and Adventure; he learns about all new powers and spells not too common. He finds out the meaning hidden beneath the Prophecy as well as meaning not too hidden. Harry has a hidden secret that nobody knows about... A mysterious book... An interesting relationship... A vindictive Voldemort... Harry x Ginny Ron x Hermione Neville x Luna

_**INDEX OF MAGIC**_

_**Fire: A highly destructive element that many scholar's deam one of the most damaging.**_

_Armageddon: This is an ultra level Fire spell. This spell conjures a meteor shower to rain from the sky and affect the general area the caster selected. This spell requires the most mana and concentration out of any other Fire spell. Very few use this spell thought, because of the wait time needed for the spell to take affect, and the large amounts of the users mana it uses and the concentration required to hold it._

_Enchant: This is another low level Fire spell. This spell, thought, causes the current weapon a user specifics to become surrounding in burning flame that will seer an opponent, but not harm the wielder of the weapon or the caster of the spell. Thought useful in melee combat and consumes little magical core, this spell is almost useful for nothing else._

_Fire Bolt: This is a low level Fire spell that causes a stream of flames to extended from the casters hands (or, in many cases, a conduit, such as a staff or other magical object). This spell is one of the weaker, therefore consumes little of the casters magical core (Mana Well)._

_Fire Ball: This is a medium class Fire spell that resembles Fire Bolt in many ways. Unlike Fireboat, thought, the spell is much larger and when coming in contact with an object, causes it to explode on impact, damaging surrounding opponents. This spell uses up a small amount of the user's magical core, less then the Inferno spell, but more then Fireboat._

_Fire Mastery: This is not a spell, more an understanding. This unique tattoo appears on an sorcerer once they gain the great understanding on the element, therefore, making them a master of Fire. Few, however, have ever received this unique mark. This special tattoo also lowers the damager inflicted upon by an opponents Fire spells. It also helps add little more power to the casters own Fire spell, as well as make the concentration easier on the caster. This tattoo is in the form of a conjured ball of fire, usually found on the Fire Master's back._

_Firestorm: A medium level Fire spell. This is another unique spell. This particular spell conjures flames from the caster's hands (or conduit) to race along the ground, burning everything in its path, while placid towards the user. This spell also uses a fair amount of a user's magical core to cast._

_Firewall: This is a medium level Fire spell. This is remarked to be one of the most unique spells in existence, as well as one of the more useful and damaging. This spell conjures a wall of flame that will burn any that come in contact with it. Even the caster is harmed by this damaging spell. This spell only uses up a moderate amount of the casters magical core, but inflicts large amounts of damager to an opponent._

_Fire wave: This spell is a high level Fire spell. This is said to be one of the most useful and damaging spells in existence. Instead of conjuring a wall of flame, like Firewall, Fire wave conjures a wave of fire that races from the casters position. The amount of magical core consumed depends upon how long and tall the spell is._

_Fissure: A medium level Fire spell. This spell opens volcanic vents below your targeted area and causes damager to your opponent. While a spell that uses a moderate amount of mana, with enough effort and mana, the user can also open up the volcanic vent to make an opponent fall through. This spell requires a moderate amount of concentration as well._

_Hydra: A high level Fire spell. This is another unique spell, along with Firewall. This spell conjures a multi-headed beast of flame that shoots Fire bolts and Fireball's at nearby opponents. This is one of the most draining spells in existence, as, it requires large amounts of the users Mana Well, as well as concentration. _

_Inferno: This spell is another low level Fire spell, but, unlike Fire bolt, it causes a continuous stream of flames to erupt from the casters position. This spell is highly draining, but is also severally effective on opponents that move slowly._

_Meteor: A high level Fire spell. This spell conjures a large meteor to fall from the sky at a location specified by the user. While not widely used because of the casting time and amounts of mana used, it is still required to get ones Fire Mastery._

_Molten Boulder: A medium level Fire spell. This spell conjures a large molten boulder of flaming hot magma that will both damager and knock your opponent back. It also leaves a trail of fire in its wake. This is also not a widely used spell because of its nature, it is, however, effective on a large group of opponents. This spell requires a fair amount of mana to cast and little concentration to keep._

_Volcano: This is a high level Fire spell. This is another unique Fire spell, however, as it conjures a Vesuvius to rise from the ground and throw liquid hot magma in random directions. This spell also requires a large amount of mana and concentration, thought, with enough, a user can determine slightly where the contents are deposited._

_**Cold: A more passive element, this gives the user control over the realm of cold and ice. All spells in this cateogory have a chance to freeze enemies on contact.**_

_Arctic Blast: A medium level Cold spell. This spell sends a jet of icy air out that freezes enemies in their tracks. This spell costs a fair amount of mana to cast._

_Blizzard: A high level Cold spell. Blizzard creates a massive hailstorm that damages all opponents caught beneath its fury. This spell costs a high amount of mana as well as concentration._

_Chilling Armor: A high level Cold spell. This spell causes a large amount of ice to rise from the ground and protect the user. This spell also shoots jets of cold air when a spell or attack hits its icy shield, causing enemies to freeze. It also deflects moderate spells and attacks. This spell costs a moderate amount of mana to cast._

_Cold Mastery: This is not a spell, more an understanding. This unique tattoo appears on an sorcerer once they gain the great understanding on the element, therefore, making them a master of Cold. Few, however, have ever received this unique mark. This special tattoo also lowers the damager inflicted upon by an opponents Cold spells. It also helps add a little more power to the casters own Cold spell, as well as make the concentration easier on the caster. This tattoo is in the form of a snow flake, usually found on the Cold Master's back. This mark also decreases the slow down or freeze time received from a Cold spell._

_Ice Bolt: A low level Cold spell that causes a bolt of ice to fly from the users hands (or conduit). This spell also has the added effect of slowing, or freezing an opponent down totally. This spell is one of the weaker, therefore uses less of the users magical core. The duration of the cold is linked to the amount of power put into the spell._

_Ice Blast: A medium level Cold spell that resembles Ice Bolt in many ways. Unlike Ice Bolt, though, this spell freezes everything in a small area around the explosion radius. This spell cost a fair amount of mana and the area of effect radius is increased when more mana is added to the spell._

_Frost Nova: A medium level Cold spell. This spell causes an icy shockwave that spreads out in all directions from the caster, freezing or slowing down all opponents in the area. This spell costs a fair amount of mana to cast._

_Frozen Orb. A high level Cold spell. This spell releases a spinning orb of ice that flies out in a straight line while spining out Ice Bolts in all directions. This spell also costs a high amount of mana while having a chance of freezing enemies at the same time._

_Frozen Armor: A low level Cold spell that causes a barrier of ice to erect around the caster, shielding them from minor attacks. This spells mana cost is low._

_Glacial Spike: A high level Cold spell. This spell causes a large blast of ice to fly from the users hands. This spell also freezes everything in a larger radius then Ice Blast with the added effect of freezing enemies on contact. This spell costs a moderate amount of mana to cast._

_Shiver Armor: A medium level Cold spell. This spell is like frozen armor, as it erects a barrier of ice around the caster, but also, a cold blast hits nearby enemies. This spell costs a fair amount of mana to cast._

_**Lightning: A destructive element that causes enemies to convulse with shock.**_

_Chain Lightning: A high level Lightning spell that sends to a streak of lightning that bounces and jumps through several targets. This spell costs a moderate amount of mana with that also causes paralysis for a few moments, if their opponent is weak enough._

_Charged Bolt: A low level Lightning spell that causes multiple, random moving bolts of electricity to move towards opponents. This spell has a low mana cost, but with more mana, the user can release more bolts of electricity._

_Lightning: A medium level Lightning spell. This spell sends out a bolt of pure electrical energy from the casters hands (or conduit). This spell has a moderate mana cost with the added effect for the enemy to become paralyzed for a few seconds._

_Lightning Mastery: This is not a spell, more an understanding. This unique tattoo appears on an sorcerer once they gain the great understanding on the element, therefore, making them a master of Lightning. Few, however, have ever received this unique mark. This special tattoo also lowers the damager inflicted upon by an opponents Lightning spells. It also helps add a little more power to the casters own Lightning spell, as well as make the concentration easier on the caster. This tattoo is in the form of a lightning bolt, usually found on the Lightning Master's back. This mark also reduces the shock duration received from a Lightning spell._

_Mana Shield: A high level Lightning spell that conjures a defensive shield that absorbs some physical and all magical damage for a time. This spell has a high mana cost, but the amount of time the shield stays in place is determined by how much mana is used in the spell._

_Nova: A medium level Lightning spell that generates an electrical shockwave that spreads out in all directions around the caster. This spell costs a moderate amount of mana that also has the added effect for the enemies to flinch away in shock._

_Static Field: A low level Lightning spell that causes opponents in a radius around the caster to become shocked. This spell cost a fair amount of mana._

_Thunder Storm: A high level Lightning spell that creates a thunderstorm that will periodically hit a nearby opponent with a bolt of lightning. This spell costs a high amount of mana, as well as high amount of concentration for the connection to be kept up._

_**Wind: A destructive element that uses the realm of air and wind to deal damage to an opponent.**_

_Cyclone Armor: A low level Wind spell that creates a protective barrier created by swirling winds that shield you from minor Fire, Cold and Lightning spells. This spell costs a low amount of mana._

_Hurricane: A ultra level Wind spell that conjures a giant wind storm that damages all opponents in the area. It stuns, as well as freezes or slows down opponents randomly. Few use this spell because of the wait for the storm to come, as well as the amount of mana used and the concentration needed. This spell is perhaps one of the hardest to learn. Some need months, while other may need years._

_Tornado: A high level Wind spell that creates one, large whirlwind that is much more powerful and stuns enemies for longer. This spell costs a moderate amount of mana to cast._

_Twister: A medium level Wind spell that creates three whirlwinds of destruction that damage, as well as stun your opponent. This spell costs a fair amount of mana to cast._

_Wind Mastery: This is not a spell, more an understanding. This unique tattoo appears on an sorcerer once they gain the great understanding on the element, therefore, making them a master of Wind. Few, however, have ever received this unique mark. This special tattoo also lowers the damager inflicted upon by an opponents Wind spells. It also helps add a little more power to the casters own Wind spell, as well as make the concentration easier on the caster. This tattoo is in the form of a tornado, usually found on the Wind Master's back._

_**Shadow: A passive element that helps the caster, instead of doing damage. This branch has no Mastery mark.**_

_Burst of Speed: A low level Shadow spell that allows the caster to move more quickly then usual. The amount of mana needed is little, but the duration is increased with the more mana put into the spell. This spell does not have an incantation._

_Cloak of Shadows: A low level Shadow spell that casts a shadow to blind nearby opponents, making it almost impossible for them to see you. The cost of mana is fair, but with the more mana put into the spell, the longer the spell lasts. This spell does not have an incantation._

_Fade: A medium level Shadow spell. This spell causes the caster to fade into the shadows momentarily, allowing any attacks to miss the user. This spell costs a fair amount of mana. This spell does not have an incantation._

_Shadow Master: A ultra level Shadow spell. This spell summons a warrior of the shadows, but, unlike Shadow Warrior, the Shadow master can move freely in the light. The Shadow Master also has access to all of the casters skills, making this spell very useful. The cost of mana is very high, as well as the concentration. The Shadow Master can absorb more physical and magical damage before disappearing with the amount of mana put into the spell._

_Shadow Warrior: A high level Shadow spell. This spell summons a mercenary cloaked in darkness to fight at the casters side. The only problem with this spell is the shadow warrior can only strike from the shadows. This spell costs a moderate amount of mana to cast._

_**Mind: A branch of magic that deals with the caster and opponents minds. This branch has no Mastery mark. Mind is one of the few branches that uses no incantations.**_

_Mind Blast: A high level Mind spell. This spell is a surge of mental energy that damages as well as stuns an opponent with a small chance they will fight to your will. This spell uses a moderate amount of mana, and if a connection is formed, a moderate amount of concentration, as well as mana to keep the mental connection stable._

_Psychic Hammer: A low level Mind spell that knocks back and damages enemies. This spell costs a low amount of mana to use._

_Telekinesis: A low level Mind spell that allows the user to interact with objects. This spell can also be used in combat to shove an opponent back. This spell costs a low amount of mana to cast._

_Teleport: A low level mind spell that allows the user to instantly move to a pictured area. There are no incantations or movements of the hands. The amount of mana used varies. If its a miniscule distance of a few feet, almost no mana is used._

_**Holy: A branch of magic that is only effective upon the walking dead. This branch has no Mastery mark.**_

_Blessed Hammer: A medium level Holy spell that is uniquely effective on all opponents, but doubles the damage on an undead opponent. This spell creates a spinning mallet that spirals outward. This spell costs a fair amount of mana to cast._

_Fist of the Heavens: A medium level Holy spell that causes a lightning bolt to strike from the sky and hit on a specific opponent or position on the ground, but also releases Holy Bolts after the initial hit. This spell costs a moderate amount of mana to cast._

_Holy Bolt: A low level Holy spell that damages only undead opponents. The amount of mana used to cast this spell is low._

_**Necromancy: An obscure branch of magic that uses the realm of poison, bone and summoning. This branch has no Mastery mark.**_

_Blood Golem: A medium level Necromancy spell that raises a golem made of blood that is directly linked towards the caster. This means when the golem gets hurt, you feel the pain. This spell cost a moderate amount of mana to cast._

_Bone Armor: A low level Necromancy skill that creates a protective shield of rotating bones that absorb physical and magical attacks. This spell cost a fair amount of mana with the more mana used, the more bones that appear to block minor attacks._

_Bone Prison: A medium level Necromancy spell that raises a ring of bone around an opponent. This spell traps the enemy in a ring of bone, that prevents the enemy from getting to you, but also prevents you from getting to the enemy. This spell cost a fair amount of mana as well as concentration._

_Bone Spear: A medium level Necromancy spell that summons a bone missile of magic that flies forth from the casters hands and inflicts damage to nearby opponents as well passing through them. This spell cost a fair amount of mana to cast._

_Bone Spirit: A high level Necromancy spell that releases a spirit (in the form of a shimmering ball) that tracks the target. This spell costs a high amount of mana as well as concentration from the user._

_Bone Wall: A medium level Necromancy spell that creates a barrier of bone that shoots up as a length of wall. This spell prevents enemies from passing through it, as well as making a barrier to deflect attacks. This spell costs a moderate amount of mana._

_Clay Golem: A low level Necromancy spell that raises a Golem from the earth to fight for the caster. This spell cost a fair amount of mana to use._

_Corpse Explosion: A medium level Necromancy spell that makes a nearby opponents corpse violently explode, damaging or killing neaby foes. This spell cost a moderate amount of mana to use._

_Fire Golem: A high level Necromancy spell that raises a golem of fire that draws strength from Fire attacks, as well as absorbs them. If the golem absorbs too much Fire, thought, it will causes a violent explosion that damages all opponents and allies in the nearby area. This spell cost a high amount of mana to use._

_Iron Golem: A high level Necromancy spell that raises a golem from a metal found on the ground. The golem also takes attributes from the metal on the ground, allowing for unique golems to be created. This costs a high amount of mana to use._

_Poison Explosion: A medium level Necromancy spell that makes a nearby corpse explode, but unlike Corpse Explosion, it also poison's enemies, causing there physical and magical condition to deteriorate. This spell cost a moderate amount of mana to use._

_Poison Nova: A high level Necromancy spell that sends a ring of poison that explodes outwards in all directions from the caster. This spell is powerful because it poisons all opponents when invoked. This spell cost a high amount of mana to cast._

_Raise Skeleton: A low level Necromancy spell that raises a skeletal warrior that will fight to the death for the caster. This spell costs a small amount of mana to cast._

_Raise Skeletal Mage: A medium level Necromancy spell that is similar to Raise Skeleton, but instead it raises a skeleton that is capable of one type of magic. This spell cost a fair amount of mana to use._

_Revive: A ultra level Necromancy spell that resurrects a dead opponent or ally to fight for the caster. The amount of mana used depends on the corpse the spell is cast upon._

_Teeth: A low level Necromancy spell that causes several magic missile-type 'teeth' that come from another realm. This skill costs a small amount of mana with the more amount of mana you use, the more 'teeth' that appear._

**Chapter 0 **_—_** Magic**

_Harry nodded. He somehow could not find the words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all range there, on his side. Instead he smiled, raised his hand in farewell, turned around, and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake._

— _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix —_

The return to Privet Drive was uneventful. Uncle Vernon seethed and sputtered in rage, muttering to himself about '_freaks_', Aunt Petunia sat stiffly in her seat, staring defiantly ahead, not even sparing Harry a passing glance while Dudley sat in the back of the car, they were ignoring Harry's presence altogether. The source of their anxiety sat numbly staring at the window, his head pressed against the cool glass as his eyes unfocused and saying nothing to his realities.

Harry Potter sat in silence. His unruly black hair shadowed his face from view as his spectacles pushed against the bridge of his nose. He was a shell, devoid of any emotion.

A week ago, he lost his only father figure, Sirius Black, in a duel with a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange and one of the dozen Death Eater's trapped Harry and his friends in the Ministry of Magic's: _Department of Mysteries_. His Godfather died, hit by a Stunner spell, and his friends injured. Rage (for Bellatrix), guilt (for hurting his friends and killing his godfather) and despair (for losing his godfather and the prophecy) raged a silent war in his mind, the tale only told by the battling emotions in his stunning emerald eyes; the eyes of the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedevra._

Harry just sat, enjoying the cool of the window against his forehead as he watched..._And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil_..._And he saw Hermione as she gave a tiny "oh!" as though of surprise and then crumpled onto the floor...He saw as the brain soared towards Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unraveling like rolls of film..._

Harry lifted his head from the glass of the window as the car pulled into Number four, Privet Drive. When it stopped, he didn't wait and opened the door, pulling his trunk from the boot and walking dully up the steps of Number four. He closed the door and walked up towards his room, not bothering to wait for his Aunt or Uncle. The first stair squeaked briefly as he stepped on it, but he paid it no attention.

Depositing his trunk near the foot of his bed, he sat down on his small mattress, pulled his knees up to his chest and resting his chin upon then, staring unseeingly out the window. His thoughts upon his Godfather...the Prophecy..._neither can live while the other survives..._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Harry thoughts were interrupted by the tapping on his window. He looked up with unfocused eyes at the tawny owl impatiently tapping at his window, a formal letter tied to his leg. Harry stared at the owl in surprise for a moment before quickly crossing the distance and opening the window. Harry retrieved the letter from the owls talon's and sat heavily down on his bed.

He looked carefully at the illumination on the envelope. In the upper left _— _hand corner was a scarlet and gold crest, dominated by a capital "G". He noticed the envelope was heavy, as well as severally strained.

Harry held the envelope for a long time. He had no desire to open it. He was sure that opening it would take him back to somewhere he didn't want to be, to the Ministry of Magic, to Grimmauld Palace, _to Sirius..._

_Mr H.J. Potter_

_Dudley's Old Toy room_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whining_

_Surrey_

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank expresses its deepest sympathy upon the demise of your Godfather, one Sirius Orion Black._

_On the date of June 28, at half past 10, we received notification that one, Sirius Orion Black had unfortunately become deceased. It is in his Last Will and Testament that Mr. Black named you the sole heir to the Black fortune. With his demise, all his assets, which include estates, as well as several plots of lands (see a Gringotts represenitive for further inquiry) are to come in your possession on your sixteenth birthday._

_As per inquiry, we are to inform you that the Black Mansion - Number 12 Grimmauld Palace — has come into co-ownership with one Mr. R.J Lupin. You have also received 10 shares of 50, 000 galleons transferred directly into your own account; Mr. R.J Lupin has also received 10 shares of 20, 000 galleons; the Weasley family has also received 3 shares of 10, 000 galleons, as well as the Tonk's family. _

_Also, enclosed in the letter is the Black Family vault key, as well as a letter from one Mr. Black himself._

_If you have any questions or comments, please contact a Gringotts employee at your convenience._

_Respectfully,_

_**Gripflask**_

_Head Goblin, Last Will and Testament Department _

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

The parchment fell from Harry's numb hands as he sobbed quietly on his bed. "Sirius..._w _— _why_..."

_The veil swayed gently. There was a faint whispering, murmuring noises..._

_Suddenly, he was looking as Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius dueled. A jet of light hit him squarely in the chest as his eyes widened in shock, the laughter not quite gone from his face. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil..._

_"Come with us..." cooed Ron as he suddenly appeared in front of the veil, backing towards it hauntingly as a shadow crossed his face. He feel through the ragged veil in a graceful arc as Hermione smiled slyly at him._

_"Come with us Harry..." she whispered as she too, feel through. Ginny soon followed too, her auburn hair swaying as she walked directly into the ragged veil, the whispers and murmurs growing louder by the minute..._

_"Aww..." cooed Bellatrix in a baby voice, "does wittle Hawwy Potter miss his friends and godfather?" she teased him in a baby voice. She had her wand pointed directly at his chest. He quickly looked back and forth, noticing the shimmering veil nearby, the whispers and murmuring noises grew louder and harsher. He failed to hear Bellatrix as she shouted a curse at him, the jet of red light hitting him in the chest as he fell in a graceful arc towards the shimmering veil..._

_"At least I'll have Sirius..." he murmured deliriously to himself..._

Harry bolted up in his bed, murmuring and sobbing, "No _R — Ron...H — H — Hermione...G — G — Ginny..._" Moonlight filtered through his torn curtain, shimmering, as it cast pale shadows. He sat, rocking back and forth to himself, sobbing quietly. Hours later, Harry Potter, the Boy _—_ Who _—_ Lived, finally drifted off into an exhausted slumber, the images of Sirius and his friends falling through the veil still heavily etched into his mind.

­­

A sunlight streamed through the torn curtains, Harry shook his head groggily and looked around. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with arm and sighed, his eye falling on the crumpled Gringotts letter as well as another letter lying innocently beside it.

_Mr H.J. Potter_

_Dudley's Old Toy room_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whining_

_Surrey_

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed, releasing the spell around his body. He had learned that he was a type of metamorphmagus and used that do disguise himself. Because, he, was actually a girl. Certain events led to him changing his body into its current form of the '_Boy — Who — Lived_'.

(**_A/N: This idea came to me while reading another story. From now on, Harry will be refered to as Rose and as a she.)_**

Rose hopped out of her bed and stripped off her clothes as she looked at her true form. Instead of a skinny, bespectacled boy, a girl of fifteen years looked back. She had a long mane of black hair that reached into the small of her back; she had strong, toned legs with a soft trim inverted triangle of curly black hair nestled between them. She had a nice hourglass figure and a rather well adorned chest with soft nicely shaped pink nipples settled on her breasts. Her skin was tanned brown all over, a result of all the Quidditch practice over her five years at Hogwarts. Her vibrant emerald eyes stood out (now that she had discarded her glasses — she never needed them in the first place).

She sighed wistfully as she donned her clothing, but she didn't resume her, '_Boy — Who — Lived_', facade. She only used it when necessary, otherwise, she would rather be in her undisguised form. She walked over towards the letters and picked them both up, rolling the parchment around in her hands. She sighed as she flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling unseeingly. After a few minutes, she rolled over and took the other letter from Gringotts and opened it slowly.

_Mr H.J. Potter_

_Dudley's Old Toy room_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whining_

_Surrey_

— _**I SOLEMLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD **—_

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello there, Harry, or should I say Rose..._

Rose's eyebrows shot up into her hairline at the first sentence, which just appeared. Her eyes misted over as more words appeared on the parchment in bold, blocky letters...

_...I know this may sound strange, but I knew you were a girl. I was there with Remus and Wormtail _(Rose's anger rose as she seethed) _when you were born...yes I still want Wormtail to rot in hell for all eternity, but never let anger cloud your actions. Anger does nothing but make you sloppy. Now, I was undoubtedly surprised when I visited Hogwarts to find Harry James Potter, not Rose Lily Potter. I shook it off and kept up your facade, though. I always wondered what you would look like when you grew up._

Rose's eyes prickled with tears as she wiped them furiously with her sweatshirt. The rational, logical part of her mind told her that Sirius had always knew. She figured that Remus also knew, even if he wasn't present on the day of her birth or during when her parent's lived. She wiped the stray tears that escaped from her eyes at the mention of her parents, but she went back to the task of reading the letter.

_If your reading this, then that means I am dead. I'm sure you've been informed that you are my soul heir and now own all the Black property, as well as co — owning Number 12 Grimmauld Palace. The only task I wish of you is for you to let the Order of Chicken _(She giggled at the nickname of the Order) _continue using the house as headquarters._

As she kept reading, the text got thicker...

_**Now, listen here young lady; **I understand your grief for my passing, but you cant keep mourning me, night and day..._

Rose sighed as she read that sentence. She knew it was true. Sirius wouldn't want her to mourn over his death. It would be an insult to his sacrifice _— _the sacrifice that kept her alive. Her eyes misted over again with unshed tears, but she ignored them, instead focusing all her attention on reading the bold, blocky letters of Sirius's script...

_...and don't worry. I died how I wanted — fighting till the very end. It wouldn't do for me to be locked up in Grimmuald Palace the rest of my life._

_**Now,** on to more urgent matters. As of my untimely death, Remus is to be named your godfather now. _(Rose was only midly shocked, though. She wouldn't want anyone else as her godfather, other then Sirius) _Now that's out of the way, we need to talk about a certain should — be — Slytherin Headmaster..._(Rose started to scowl.)..._don't scowl at the parchment, it hasn't done a thing to you. Instead, focus on Dumbledore. He played you like a puppet on strings, dancing to the tune that he set. While your fourth year wasn't exactly Dumbledore's fault, he should of been more through._

_In your fifth year, Dumbledore knew everything that was happening. He even knew how Umbridge acted; he knew how she was like; he even knew about the Department of Mysteries._

Rose was shocked into silence as tears slid down her face; while inwardly, she felt the magic build up in unadulterated rage, anger and grief. _HE KNEW..._she though, seething as her magic lashed out wildly. She wasn't even aware when Remus walked into her room, smiling at her appearance. _Now she looks more like Lily then James...only the hair is James color..._

_But...there's something wrong though..._he thought to himself as he smelled the anger, rage and grief, due to his werewolf senses. He could also see the air, thick with magic, fluxed wildly. He noted her silent sobs, but he also noticed the parchment clutched in a death grip in her palms. He leaned over her shoulder to read from the beginning, and was shocked into silence as he kept reading.

_He knew you were going towards the Department of Mysteries, but he didn't stop you. He also never intended for you to find out about the prophecy, which, everyone in the Order knows to some extent. Myself, James, Lily and Remus knew the full prophecy though. He had no choice but to show you the prophecy._

_I want you to listen closely now, Rose. Never doubt your friends or their love for you or my love to you. We all love you — we being myself, your friends, Lily, James and Remus — **never doubt that.**_

_I know you can't see me know, but I'm always watching over you, as are your mother and father. I know you'll do what's right, that's what gives me confidence. _

_Be strong, keep your friends close, and know that I'll always love you. Now and forever._

_Messr. Padfoot, Purveyor of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers._

_P.S. As of now, you are officially emancipated — making you a legal adult and allowance to use magic outside school. Give the Ministry and Voldemort hell._

— _**MISCHIEF MANAGED **—_

Rose clutched the letter to her buxom, silent sobs wracking her body violently. Her magic fluxed once more before calming down. She felt Remus hug her from behind, but she didn't care — she needed comfort. She turned in his embrace and buried her head in his shoulder — loud, heart — wrenching sobs escaping her throat — as Remus waved his wand, muttering, "_Silencio_", as he hugged her back, his own silent tears making their way down his face.

They stayed like that, both releasing their grief they felt for Sirius. After a few more minutes, Rose pulled back and stared up at Remus with tear — stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. She smiled slighty as she removed herself from his embrace, using her arms to wipe away the stray tears.

"Hi...R — Remus," she sniffed, "I guess you already knew...right?" Remus smiled at her gently.

"Yes," he nodded to her, "You may be able to use your metamorphmagus powers to rearrange muscle mass, facial features and hair, but — " he tapped his nose, " — you can't change your bodies pheromones or your gender. My werewolf senses indicated your bodies pheromones as female."

"Figures," she sniffed. She wiped her eyes again as she gazed up at him. "What should I do about my friends?" she said questionably. Remus seemed to ponder this for a moment before rapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Just tell them the truth," he said gently. She smiled and leaned into the embrace, taking any comfort she could.

"But...what if they stop being my friends because I kept the truth from them?" she said uncertainly. Remus sighed and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Then they don't deserve to be your friends," he said in a matter — of — fact voice. He glanced at her, and seeing her on the verge of another breakdown, added hastily, "Your still the same person, right?" When she nodded her head, he shrugged, "Then why shouldn't they stay your friends? You won't act any differently — maybe more emotional now that your not putting up the '_Boy _— _Who _— _Lived_' facade," he said indifferently.

"What about Dumbledore?" she scowled. Remus's expression darkened briefly before returning under his calm mask.

"I'm certain he knows already," he said with a shrug. "It is Albus Dumbledore were talking about. I'm sure he saw through your metamorphmagus powers just as easily as I had," he said.

"Wait — " she started, " — why were you here anyways, Prof... — Remus?" she said uncertainly. His face dropped as he observed her.

"Well..." he started slowly, "...I can because of the Gringotts letter about Sirius," he said, watching as she struggled to hold back the tears. "I have Albus's permission to take you to Diagon Alley and to Gringotts, surprisingly enough," he said. She smiled at him, though it seemed albeit forced. She wiped her eyes hastily on her sleeve.

"Here — " he said, taking out his wand, " — let me. _Scourgify_," he said firmly, waving his wand as her face returned to normal complexion. He also transfigured Dudley's old clothes into a tight — fitting forest green tank top and snug blue jeans, showing off her curves. She also felt the shift in her undergarments as the correct underwear was added. "Let's get going," he said as he lifted the Silencing charm. He reached into his old, patched robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. He held it our to Rose, who put a finger on it.

"Thee...two...one..." She felt a powerful jerk behind her navel, the ground vanished from beneath her feet; she sped forwards in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind, the parchment pulling her onwards...

­

Sirius opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked around. He seemed to be in a void of endless white. It stretched out in every direction — ending but never ending. He put a hand to his temple and massaged it slowly, feeling an on — coming headache from the endless void of white. He sighed warily as he felt the memories from the _Department of Mysteries_ come rushing back, full force. He dropped his heads into his hands and groaned.

"I...failed..." he said blankly, "I failed James...Lily...Har — Rose..." he said emotionlessly. He'd never be there for James and Lily's baby girl. He'd never see her graduate; never see her kill Voldemort; never see her get married and have children.

"Why?" he asked, his face blank as he stared at the sky.

"_Why?_" said a voice behind him, a scratchy, deep voice that sounded to Sirius as something akin to the buzzing of a thousand flies. He spun around and stared at the being. It wore a torn black cloak, the hood pulled up, covering the back of its head. The front of its face was mostly obscured by shadows, but it was parted enough for Sirius to see a chalk — white face, the skin stretched tight across the whole, a curved ceremonial dagger clenched in_—_between its teeth.

It spoke again, its raspy voice echoing throughout the void, though its mouth stayed still, "_A question — the ultimate question. It asks hundreds and thousands of questions...it can give the answers to those hundreds of thousands of questions...its mysterious — its unknowing,_" it said, the voice drifting off into the white void.

Sirius stared impassively at the being. "Why..." he said, his head bowed as his black hair shrouded him from view, "...why did I fail? Why Rose...?" he asked desperately, lifting his head to stare at the being.

"_Do you wish for an answer — or do you wish for it to be unknown?" _it rasped quietly. At Sirius nod, it explained, "_It is how it is to be. If the Fates wish for you to suffer — you will suffer. If they wish for you to die, you will die. If they want you to live; to have children; to die old; to die of sickness — the Three Fates decide. You asked and you shall receive_," it rasped quietly. A hand slid out of the sleeve _—_ a long, pale, spider _—_ like hand _—_ gestured him forwards.

"_Come,_" it rasped, not a statement, but a command. Sirius nodded politely and followed after the gliding specter into the endless, white void.

"Who are you?" he asked of the spirit. It seemed to pause before gliding along further, its rasped voice answer back.

"_I am what mortals call 'Death' — but I am much more — I am a Shingami — God of Death. A being who takes souls to the other side — a being who regulates life and death,_" it rasped. Sirius gasped.

"But...but..." he stammered, "...what does this have to do with me? And where are we?" he said uncertainly. The being paused for a moment and turned to Sirius, his sleeves spread wide.

"_You are in a place called 'Limbo' — a place in—between life and death. You — Sirius — have a rare privilege. A chance to regain your life,_" it rasped as it looked down at Sirius through its hood. Sirius stood _— _shocked _— _for a moment before he shook his head and massaged his temples in_—_between his fingers, sighing.

"What's the catch, Shingami?" he said to the god. The Shingami gave him a grim smile, still holding the dagger clenched between his teeth.

"_You — mortal — must help your goddaughter defeat Tom Maralvo Riddle,_" it rasped. Sirius stared at the apparition before breaking out in a wide grin.

"Sure," he said. The Shingami waved its long, pale, spider _—_ like hand as Sirius disappeared in a flash of white light.

Rose stumbled as her feet his the ground — hard — and managed to brace herself before falling. She looked at Remus who was calmly standing next to her, a small smile on his lips. She looked around and noticed they port keyed into an alley. Remus motioned her forwards, walking out of the alleyway. Rose followed behind him and once they reached the end of the alleyway, she noticed a tiny, grubby — looking pub — the Leaky Cauldron — directly in front of her. She raised and eyebrow at Remus, who just shrugged and proceeded to cross the street, the Muggle's on the street glancing from the big book shop to the record shop, not even sparing a passing glance at the tiny pub.

The entered the dark and shabby pub, which, surprising had very few inhabitants at the moment. Remus stepped in front of Rose, blocking her from view (even with metamorphmagus powers, the lightning — bolt scar still didn't disappear), as they went through the pub and into a small walled courtyard. Remus tapped the wall three times. The brick he touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing a large archway which led onto a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

They stepped through the archway as it shrunk back instantly into a wall. The sun shone brilliantly; Rose arched her neck, keeping a lookout for people she knew, the other occupants of the alley doing their shopping. All of the apothecary's potions ingredients were proudly displayed behind tinted glass — "_Dragon liver _—_ seventeen sickles an ounce_", "_Dragon blood _— _one galleon every two vials_" — low hooting came from _Eeylops Owl Emporium_.

_Quality Quidditch Supplies_ has the latest brooms on stock, which, several people had their noses pressed to, gawking at the newest broom model. She turned her gaze forwards as the faint outline of a snowy white building came into focus, towering over the other shops. A goblin wearing a scarlet uniform bowed as the bronze furnished doors swung open, admitting them to the second set, this time silver, as a pair of goblin's bowed them through the silver doors, which swung open, admitting them into a vast marble hall. Rose and Remus made towards the counter.

"Hello," said Remus to a free goblin, "we'd," indicating Rose and himself, "would like to make a width drawl," he finished. He handed a tiny golden key to the goblin, who inspected it through his spectacles and nodded, handing it back to Remus.

The goblin looked at Remus disdainfully for a moment before bellowing, "Griphook!" A familiar goblin came up towards them.

"Hey!" said Rose, her eyes bighting up in recognition. "I remember you from my first visit," she said, more quietly this time as Griphook led them out of the marble hall and into a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. Griphook led them to mine cart. They all enter the cart as Griphook pulled back the lever and they were hurtling down the passages.

"I hate these rides," said Remus faintly, leaning on the edge of the cart for support. Rose looked over at him and giggled as he swayed to and fro from the casts momentum. "Also, since your emancipated, you don't have to live at the Dursley's anymore. Officially your now a legal adult, under the Ministry's laws, even if they don't approve," he said before the cart stopped. Remus climbed out of the cart, albeit unsteadily at first and Rose followed as Griphook unlocked the vault. "Stay here, Rose," he said sternly as he disappeared into the vault. He reappeared moments later, the vault door closing behind them.

"Now," he said, turning towards Rose, "do you need anything?" he asked as they made there way back towards the cart. Rose paused for a moment.

"I need to make a withdrawal," she said as they climbed back into the mine cart, "Potter vault please, Griphook?" Griphook shrugged and pulled the lever, sending Remus stumbling for a moment before he caught himself on the edge of the cart. They hurtled along the passage again, the passage blurring around them as it suddenly came to a stop. Rose looked up confused as she stepped out of the cart and looked up at the vault door.

The vault door was at least the size of the Entrance Hall's gate. There was coat of arms, featuring a large, golden "P" with a lion roaring in the background.

"But — " she pointed at the vault, " — this isn't my vault!" she protested weakly. However, Remus walked over towards her and laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

"On the contrary — " he started as Griphook ran a gnarled — finger on the slit between the doors. The doors slowly creaked opened as they showed a large marble hall twice the size of Hogwart's Great Hall. " — this is the Potter family vault," he said calmly with a sweeping gesture of his hand towards the vault doors. "This all belongs to you, as, you are the only heir to the Potter fortune. The vault you have been using was set aside by your parents for your Hogwart's years — that was merely a trust fund — while this is your inheritance," he said. Rose looked at him with a gob smacked expression on her face, her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Well..." she said as she shook her head free of the cobwebs, "...this is interesting," she said as she enter the vault. The doors swung shut behind her, making her jump in surprise. Torches flickered to life as the marble hall was illuminated in the pale firelight. She stared straight ahead as a door at the end of the hallway was faintly illuminated. She walked forwards, making long strides across the hall as the torches cast haunting shadows. She noted the other doors along the length of the side walls, each displaying a different carving or words.

She stopped as she reached a small wooden door, one just large enough for her to squeeze through. She cautiously put her hand on the door, causing her hand to glow an errie blue. She jumped back in surprise, staring at her hand as the door glowed a faint blue before disappearing. She peered inside cautiously, scanning the insides briefly, her right hand holding her wand steady. She lowered it when all she noticed was a small, worn, leather — bound book about the twice the size of her palm. It lay on top of a pedestal made of the same marble, two torches at the end of the room casting pale shadows, the flames licking at the walls — embers flaring up every few moments.

She walked forwards, and reached the pedestal in a moment. She stood in front of the small, leather — bound book which was titled "_Magic_" in faded, cursive golden letters. Strangely, there was no author name present. She carefully picked up the small, leather — bound book, noticing it glowed the same faint blue as the door, before it subsided in seconds. She fingered the small book for a moment.

"It can't be dangerous," she murmured to herself as she opened the book to its first page. The page was blank. She frowned for a moment before her frown turned into one of surprise. Slowly, golden cursive script appeared, writing across the length of the pages. _Must be like Sirius's letter_, she thought, ignoring the pang of guilt she felt.

_Possessor of the book,_

_Welcome, possessor of the book, you have discovered one of the most powerful magical artifacts known to man (or unknown)._

_This book, thought only titled with a single word, holds hundreds of thousands more _(Rose raised a delicate eyebrow, but kept reading the golden script)._ No doubt you are puzzled. Let me explain._

_The book is titled magic, because that is what it is. Magic. _

_Now, the book is self _— _updating. This book was created in the time well before the Four Founders, preserved by several charms and incantations. The book has the knowledge of anything magical. This is possible by other charms and the self _— _updating charms. The book also has defense mechanisms. Charms placed upon this book allow only you to view it. It also has charms where a select password and incantation will open the book _—_ illusion charms have also been place upon the book so unwanted users may not glance at its knowledge. _

_Now, onto the information library. The book is unique in several ways. Other then its self _— _updating charm and defensive charms, there is also an index spell placed upon this book. By tapping your wand on the book and saying the subject you wish to view (such as Animagus or Wand less magic), just say the subjects name and the information will appear on the pages. Thought the pages are small, you can enlarge them with a simple tap and incantation or make the book erase the current information and make the next lines appear with a wave._

_A fair warning, possessor of the book. You have access to dangerous information few have ever viewed. Thought this book has access to anything and everything magical, fallen into the wrong hands, this book could bring destruction to everything and everyone. Be careful with the information you glance upon while settling into these pages._

**_PLEASE CHOOSE A PASSCODE_** —

Rose frowned in thought. Though she was stunned by the books apparent capabilities, she was now pensive. The maker of the book was right; this was a dangerous artifact. On the other hand, she could use this artifact to finally defeat Voldemort and live a semi — normal life. She pulled out her wand and place the book in her left hand.

"To use the book for good is a virtue; to use the book for evil is a sin," she murmured whilst tapping the book twice with her wand. The book glowed a faint blue briefly before it disappeared. She pocketed the book and her wand, her thoughts still on the strange book. She walked out of the room she was in and glanced around the rest of the vault, stopping in front of a particular door. It was a large, bronze door. It had a picture of the Gringotts crest on it, along with a picture of a kunt, sickle and galleon arranged in the background. She grabbed the silver handle of the door carefully and pushed it open; she gasped.

Inside was mountains and mountains of galleons, a sea of sickles and mounts of kunts. She stared. She knew she had a small fortune in just her Trust vault, but this was more then she'd ever need. She stepped inside and started filling her satchel with galleon's, sickles and kunts. Once she was finished, she stepped outside the room, her satchel filled to the brim with money. As she was walking down the torch — lit path, she began to think.

_Ok...I've had this vault all my life_, she thought, _but I've never been informed of it..._she thought momentarily, stopping in front of the exit to the Potter Family vault. _Why didn't Dumbledore..._she trailed off in her thoughts as she came to a conclusion. _Dumbledore kept my family vault a secret_, she thougth furiously. As the vault's doors opened for her, she cooled down and stepped outside where Remus and Griphook her waiting for her, the goblin looking especially surly.

"Ok, lets go Griphook," she said as she hopped in the cart with Remus. The cart went speeding off again before Remus could settle himself, making him stumble for a moment.

"Oh and Rose," he said suddenly. She peered up at him curiously, "Albus also sent me to come get you from Number four," he said solemly.

"What...oh..." she said sadly. The rest of the cart ride was made in silence, the torches blurring by them. When the cart stopped, they hopped out and Rose looked over to Remus.

"What about all my things? And what about Ron, Hermione and Ginny?" she asked him. He stopped for a moment before walking again.

"They'll arrive their shortly after yourself. Your things will also be there — along with Hedwig — so you needn't worry. We can just go straight to Grimmauld Palace," he said, stepping into the Leaky Cauldron. Rose fell into step behind him as he lead her through the pub, shielding her from view. They hurried quickly out of the pub and into a nearby, darkened alleyway, out of view.

"Here," he said, pulling out a piece of rope. She grabbed onto it as Remus counted down, "Three...two...one..." She felt a powerful jerk behind her navel, the ground vanished from beneath her feet; she sped forwards in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind, the parchment pulling her onwards.

_**Fin**_

**_Chapter 0 _**— **_Magic_**


End file.
